


Tony's Secret Spider

by PEZWolf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter, Irondad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEZWolf/pseuds/PEZWolf
Summary: Tony has always been very public about his life. But one thing no one knows, not even the avenger s is that that he has an adopted son. Also they don't know that he was kidnapped when he was 3 years old but was found 10 years later in a HYDRA fucility. Now Tony will have to share his secret son with the avenger. What could go wrong?This is my first Fan fictionCharacters are not mine





	1. Background

Peter was adopted at a few weeks old. At three HYDRA kidnapped him and experimented on him using spider DNA. He was found ten years later and got over his time at HYDRA. Now he goes to Midtown and has been through the death of Gwen Stacy. Harry Osborn has moved away. Homecoming happened but not Civil War. Flash is still a pain in the ass. Pepper knows about Peter being spiderman.


	2. Avengers Meeting

Tony pov

Tony had no idea about what he was supposed to do. Pepper was gone at a meeting. Ned was busy after school (he had already called him.) MJ was not available either. Peter had nowhere he could stay while he met with the rest of the Avengers.

Tony had known one day the rest of the team would have to meet Peter, but he never wanted it to be so soon. Maybe when he was eighteen when he could officially become an Avenger and no longer be the 'friendly neighborhood Spiderman'. But now he guessed was the time. He had kept Peter from the press so far. He had Peter keep his old last name of Parker to use at school. They had even come up with a plan for a fake internship so it would not draw attention when he came to the tower every day.

But such is time and its way with things that today is probably is the day that the Avengers meet Peter Benjamin Parker -Stark. He just hoped that he could keep the secret about him being spiderman a bit longer.

That was what Tony was thinking waiting for the rest of the team to come. It had been a while since they had all been together they all were busy with their own thing. Steve and Natasha had found Bucky and had gotten him back together again. Thor and Bruce were just getting back from Asgard (it was not destroyed). Clint and Wanda went to visit Clint's wife and kids. Rhodey was off doing some military business. While Tony had been parenting Peter.

Tony was thinking about all of this when JARVIS spoke up, "Sir the others have just arrived." ( Vision was never made and JARVIS is still around).

"Thanks, JARVIS. Send them up please."

A minute later he heard the elevator ping and open. He turned and saw that all of them were standing there looking around the living room. Tony knew that no one has seen him yet so he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, Tony! How have you been?" asked Clint.

"Also what have you been doing while we were gone. Everyone was off somewhere doing something except you," Natasha questioned.

"To answer Clint first, I have been good. Actually better than I have been in a long time. I have stopped drinking as much and I am getting about five hours of sleep at night now and I have stopped spending so much time in the lab alone. "

And this was true ever since that conversation had taken a break Tony spent a lot more time with Peter and got more sleep at night. Also, he stopped drinking so much.

"And what have you been doing?" asked Steve.

"Oh you know, I have taken over part of the company so Pepper does not have so much work to do."

"Yeah well, I think we should get this meeting started. You know how Fury gets it we are not on time." Bruce added.

"The last thing we need is for him to throw a tantrum and see under that eye patch of his," Wanda spoke.

" The Witch of Scarlet is right about that! As funny as it would be to see under the patch of the eye of the man of Fury, I do not think it wise to test him at this point in time! He seemed in a rush when he called us to meet! I do believe that something has gone very askew! He was practically on his knees begging us to this meeting! " Thor's loud voice entered the conversation.

"Yeah, he did seem in a hurry when I got the call." They turned around to see who had spoken and they all saw Sam, Rhodey, and Pepper who had just come out of the elevator.

"Nice to see that everyone showed up," said Sam.

Pepper caught Tony's eye and motioned him over.

"Is Peter coming home from school or his going to someone's house?" questioned Pepper.

"I asked and all of his friends are busy after school today. Pepper I thought it over and I think it is time for them to know the truth about Peter. What if one time they need to ask me something and they see Peter sitting in the living room. We need to tell them ourselves before there is an accidental meeting. Let's tell them after the meeting, while we are on the subject of developments," Tony said.

"Okay, as long as you seem alright with it, I guess I can agree about this. Are we going to tell them that he is Spiderman?"

"No, we should wait for later about that development."

They followed the rest of the group to the living room couch to look at the Tv screen where Nick Fury's face was being displayed in all of its eye patch glory.

"Alright, Avengers! We have just discovered something about HYDRA. Thirteen years ago they started an experiment called the spider-human. It is where they combined the DNA of a radioactive spider with a human. The combination was apparently successful because they started training this individual over the next ten years. But unfortunately for them, they got away and are now living someplace else."

"What does that have to do with us?" asked Nat.

"Well you see this person is incredibly important to HYDRA and now they are trying to get them back so they can continue their testing on this individual. Of course, since HYDRA is interested in this person I think that it is important to find them and take them into SHEILD and question them on this matter. If we can figure out why they started this investigation on this specific person, maybe we can figure out other HYDRA crimes because the answer may give us a pattern we can start to follow. "

"Do you know who this person is?" asked Steve.

"Yes we do and we want you to bring them in."

"Well who is it?" asked Sam.

"It's Spiderman. "

Tony and Pepper lot at each other in shock and worry. Just then Peter stepped out of the elevator.


	3. Who Is Peter?

Peter Pov

Peter knew something was going on as soon as he arrived at the tower. More cars were parked there than the usual. Also when he walked in the front doors JARVIS did not greet him. So if course, he thought that his dad (Tony) had disconnected the AI to work on it. Well to make sure that he did not reprogram it into calling Tony 'The smaller boss Stark'. Peter knew it drove him nuts when he did that, so of course, he did it all the time.

Peter stepped into the elevator listening to the gears turning with his advanced hearing. He always did this when in an elevator. He loves to hear all the separate parts moving in their own way to connect all together to make the giant metal box to move upward and downward.

Peter was thinking of a way to make the elevator move as it does in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (the one with Johnny Depp) when the doors opened up. He walked onto the carpet, dropping his backpack off in the kitchen walking into the living room area. Then he saw them. All of the Avengers plus Pepper looking at him. Peter looked up at the screen and saw Fury looking down at him with his one eye.

"Tony, who is this?" The question brought back Peter's attention back to the people sitting on the couch. The one who asked the question was a small man with graying hair and glasses. Suddenly Peter realized that was Bruce Banner, the awesome science dude.

"Oh. Well...uh that is Peter." Tony was at a loss for words.

"And why is Peter hear?" asked FREAKING Captain America.

Tony looked at Peter, Pepper, and Fury (Fury knows that Peter is Tony's adopted son but not spiderman) for help. Fury sensing Tony's distress came to the rescue.

"Peter is allowed to be here. We will explain who he his as soon after we make a plan to get to Spiderman."

That got Peter's attention. How to get to Spiderman! He guessed it was his old Parker luck coming back to him.

Pepper saw the worry on Peter's face and knew what was going through his head were not happy and exciting thoughts. Pepper also knew that they could not tell the rest of the team at the moment that Spiderman was in the same room as them.

"So what is the plan?" asked Wanda.

"Well since we know that crimes around the city catch Spiderman's attention, I think we need to cause a big crime to get Spiderman's attention. When we get it we can move in and attack. We can have Wilson, Rhodes, and Stark in the air. Then we can have Clint on the lookout on walls so he can't escape that way. We need Cap, Romanoff, and Wanda on the ground. Thor can be where he is needed. Banner you only come in if things get messy, also you can be on the coms helping everyone out. We will talk later on when this is all going to take place, but for now, let us discuss the matter that is on everyone's mind right now. I do believe you are all thinking 'who the hell is this Peter and why is he here?' I think you are all thinking that right now. Now I think is a perfect time Stark. "

Everyone turned to look at Tony in an expected way. It reminded Tony of kids getting ready for story time.

Tony knew the sooner he explained the situation the sooner the rest of the team will come to terms with it. He looked at Pepper at grabbed her hand and squeezed in a way of comfort. He also saw that Peter was still standing in the doorway in an awkward way. He motioned for Peter to sit next to him.

Tony cleared his throat and looked at everyone in the eye before he began his story.

"Before I tell you I just want to say that I don't want to be interrupted by anyone. You can ask questions when I am done explaining. So as you know about sixteen or seventeen years ago, well maybe not Cap but I started getting bad. I was getting drunk every day, get terrible hangovers in the morning. I spent the most time as a could in the lab. I just sat down there alone for hours on end. I hardly went to bed, I just slept in the lab, hardly eating anything. I started to be horrible to my few real friends. Soon it was becoming a very unhealthy way of living and I knew I needed to get my life back together soon, otherwise, I was heading to the point of no return. So then one day I came out of the lab and met Pepper. Pepper was different than all the rest of my co-workers, she was not fawning all over me. She just went around doing her work. One day I asked her out on a date and she said yes. Soon we started going out as much as we could. Then Afghanistan happened, Pepper helped me recover. We got married a week later. We, of course, kept it from the public. Then I had the idea of getting a kid. We, of course, could not have one the natural way because of all the women I had slept with over the years, which I no longer do. So I asked Pepper if We could adopt a kid and she gave me the go ahead. So I started to look around. Then I found the perfect kid. He was only one year old. His parents did not want him and none of his family members were willing to take him in so they sent him to an orphanage. I put in a request for adoption and a few weeks later I got the go ahead and I was able to adopt a son. It made me so happy to have a family that could actually stick together and not fall apart. Pepper and I were so happy when we brought him home. You should have seen his face. He was so happy. So that is the story of Peter here. Pepper and I adopted him. He his out son. "

The rest of the Avengers did not know what to say.


	4. Let's Talk About Tony's Personal Life

No one's Pov

Peter looked around at everyone's facial expressions. Bruce and Sam looked horrified. Steve, Thor, and Wanda looked confused. Natasha looked incredulous. Rhodes and Fury did not look surprised. Of course, they both knew who Peter was (Rhodey is Peter's Uncle).

"How did I not meet him when I was working for Pepper at your old house?" asked Natasha.

"Well you see Peter when he was 3 years old he was kidnapped by an old colleague of mine who thought what I was doing with Iron Man was irresponsible so he took matters into his own hands. He killed many people to find my secret that would crush me the most. So they took Peter......" at this Tony's voice cracked. "Well, ten years later he was found and was returned to me. Now I don't let him leave the tower without knowing where he is going."

Clint nodded in understanding have kids of his own and knowing how bad it would hurt if one was taken away from him for ten years. The other Avengers looked sad at the tale, but still dueling in the fact that Tony was a dad to a teenager.

"Anyway, getting back to Spider-Man. How are we going to catch him?" asked Fury. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice having forgotten him, cause he was on the screen. Peter looked up at the sound of the word Spider-Man and looked at Tony with his wife doe eyes on worry. Tony just wanted to scoop up the kid and hug and comfort him.

"So who is in on catching Spider-Man?" asked Fury.

" I'm in, " said all of the Avengers together.

Tony looked at Peter with kind eyes before he said, "I'll help you find him."

Pepper has Tony a surprised look. Tony had just agreed to help them catch Spider-Man, THEIR SON! Tony winked at her to assure her that he had some type of plan in motion.

"Well, now that we are all on the same page I guess the next one we all meet us we will be discussing a plan of action to catch the Spider-Man. I encourage you all until then to follow any leads on him. Listen to any rumors that are flying around. Find out who he is related to, find out where he lives, what his favorite place to eat out at. Find anything about him and report back to me about it. I hope to see you all soon. Also on time for our next meeting," at this Fury side-eyes Tony. He gave one last look at the people in the room before him before he began to face out into a tiny glowing circle on the screen. Then it became a tiny dot, then the screen became blank. All of the Avengers turned their attention from the screen back to Tony and Peter. Peter shrunk back into the couch as if he was trying to disappear away from all the eyes that were trained at him.

Tony, who was also getting unsettled by the seeking eyes, but the lack of sound was driving him insane. Tony had absolutely no idea about what was going to happen next. Tony did not have to wait long before the silence was ended. All of the Avengers started to talk all at once.

"Why did you not tell us about him?! "

"How could you keep this from us?!"

"You're a Dad?"

"When were you going to tell us about him?!"

"Pepper actually is okay with this?!"

"Is he a charity case that you took in to make Stark Enterprises look good? "

At the last question that was asked Tony stood up and looked around the room.

"Did you not hear what I was told earlier! MY LIFE WAS A MESS AND I NEED SOMEONE OR SOMETHING TO KEEP ME GROUNDED AND A REASON TO COME BACK HOME AT THE END OF THE DAY! PETER HELPS ME FEEL LIKE I HAVE A PURPOSE IN LIFE OTHER THAN WEAPONS SUPPLIER AND A MEDIA STORY! THE REASON WHY I DID NOT TELL YOU IS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT PETER'S LIFE TO BE BROADCASTED ON THE NEWS. I WANT SOMETHING IN MY LIFE THAT CAN BE JUST MINE! NO THE MEDIA, NOT THE PAPERS, JUST MINE!" Tony took a calming breath and once again took in everyone's facial expressions. Most of them held a scared look upon his face and had their eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

Peter looked at Tony in wonder. Did he actually think about him in such a protective way? He knew that ever since he came around he had stopped a lot of bad habits, but here was Tony saying he gave him a purpose to come home every day, Peter had no idea of what to think.

Pepper was looking at Tony with concerned eyes. Last time Tony had had such a terrible outburst was when Fury told him that they were closing the case for finding Peter. Pepper remembered that day very well. It was one of the few times she had ever seen Tony cry before. But seeing him here in the present looking for on the verge of tears brought back Pepper back to what was going on right now.

Tony thought that all of the Avengers would support him having a son and not telling the media about him. He thought that maybe Steve or Clint at least understand and support him. Tony looked over at Peter and Pepper and saw them looking at him with such reassurance in their eyes Tony almost forgot the rest Avengers were in the room.

"So, what now?" asked Clint breaking the silence.

"Now we think up a plan of how were are going to catch Spider-Man," answered Steve.

Peter gave Tony a glance and saw that he was already looking at Peter. He gave Peter a nod of reassurance before standing up and saying, "well let's go capture a bug."

 


	5. Good Friends

Peter pov.

Peter knew that someday that he was going to capture the attention of S.H.E.I.L.D, but he never thought it would be so soon. Let's face it S.H.E.I.L.D was not very good on picking up on certain things. Sometimes HYDRA operations go on for years before they even catch wind of it. And now his own dad has to fake trying to capture him, just because for once in S.H.E.I.L.D's life they notice something right away. Could they just start to notice him after he got done with college? His dad was going to make him go to MIT just like he did, but Peter did not mind.

Now Peter was sitting in his house, then the Avengers,(OH MY GOD, OH my GOD, oh my GOD!) with them plotting how to capture the Spider-Man, WHEN HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT. Sometimes Peter wondered how he even got this far. Tony had told him that there had been rumors about S.H.E.I.L.D trying to recruit Spider-Man, but capture. That topic had never been brought up before.

Tony had sent him to bed early so the could make a game plan. Peter had no idea what he was going to say to Ned the next day. Peter turned over and closed his eyes hoping that this would all be over soon.

>>>>>>>>>TIME SKIP<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Peter was actually at school on time. He got to his first class without the tardy bell ringing. Peter's first class was biochemistry, Peter enjoyed the class but he already knew all the things he was learning. It was like that in all of his classes, he was never challenged so he always got the best grades (much to Flash's disappointment).

The first half of the day went by very uneventful and Peter was excited about lunch. Unlike Peter who had not gotten sick since he was bitten by the spider, Ned had been sick for two weeks and this was only his third day back and he had a lot of work to catch up on. So they had not been chatting on a class like they always did so Peter had to tell Ned all about what happened during lunch. MJ (she knows about Peter being spiderman and they are now dating) would also be there.

Peter sat down at the table and waited for his friends to come. Ned comes over first. He sat down next to him and they both waited for MJ. When she came over she leaned down and gave Peter a kiss and say down opposite them.

"So Ned have you caught up yet?" asked Peter as a conversation starter.

" Um... Pretty much. I am just mad that I had to make up all of that ELA homework. Have you ever tried reading Charles Dickens in three days! It will kill you. But now been your nightly activities going? "

Peter looked over at MJ and hoped that she would not freak out about what he was going to tell them.

"Um... Well, Dad had the Avengers over yesterday and did not give me any warning so I walked in the conversation, " Peter started.

"Sucks to be you loser," MJ cut in.

"Well anyway, Dad ended up telling everyone that I was his son. Let's just say that it did not go over very well. Everyone just started to yell at him, so then he snapped. "

"I mean can you blame them. One day they went to their friend's house to have a meeting and then the next thing you know a small, skinny, nerdy looking teenager walks in and tells them that that is his son."

" Gee thanks for the description of myself, " muttered Peter.

"Well it is true you look like that," said MJ.

" Aren't supposed to be on my side in this conversation? " asked Peter.

"I did not say that I don't find that attractive," MJ smiled at Peter.

"Okay moving on before this becomes a make-out scene," interrupted Ned.

Peter was annoyed at Ned for that but went on anyway.

"Well anyway after the whole yelling situation Director Fury was-"

"Eye-patch dude was there too!" Ned interrupted again.

"Yes, Ned he was there too. Anyways he said he had a mission for the Avengers. He said that they needed to capture someone." Here Peter paused trying to think on how he should phrase the next part of his story.

"Well don't stop there and be done! Gives the rest of the details," MJ pressed.

" Well..... you see........ um, the person they are trying to capture is........ um........ is......... um........ SpiderMan. "

"What!!!!" Both Ned and MJ helped at the same time.

"How do you always get such rotten luck all the time? " asked MJ.

"I really don't know. Also, I have no idea what to do. Dad told the Avengers and Fury that he would help them find me. I was sitting right there next to him when he said this. Then if that is not enough, he sent me to bed early so that he could discuss a game plan on how to trap SpiderMan. "

"Did you ask him this morning to see if he had a plan at all? " questioned Ned.

"No! He was still in bed by the time I left in the morning."

"Well what are going to do?" asked MJ.

"I have no idea! Should I stop going out every night? Should I still go? Should I just tell them flat out? Should I keep it a secret as long as possible? "

"Well, whatever you do you will still have your guy in the chair to stand by you."

" And your amazingly awesome girlfriend as well. Also to help them ship you into shape and make sure you don't cross a line. "

"What could I do without you guys?" asked Peter.

"You would probably die a lot quicker and in a more painful way, " said Ned.

"You would probably be socially labeled a loser and a freak and become a hermit. Then you would die all alone with no family or friends to notice that you are not around, so your so then you small, skinny body will either up and turn to dust and no one will bury you." MJ stated.

"Wow okay. I guess I am lucky to have such good friends to make sure neither of those things happens to me," Peter smiled.

"You're damn right about that and never forget it," MJ smiled back.

"Well guys let's head to class before we are late or run into someone else, " said Ned.

The three friends packed up their stuff and left to go to class. On the way out Peter looked over at MJ and saw how beautiful the sunlight shining on her made her look. Peter closed in and kissed her. On the lips. Ned looked over at his to friends kiss and smiled and shook his head. They really were a match made in nerd heaven.


	6. Flash and Plans

The bell rang to signal the end of school. Peter stood up and grabbed his backpack and headed to his locker. Ned was not there because he got picked up early after he got a fever. MJ had already left as soon as the bell rang. Peter grabbed his books and skateboard and was about to leave when the back of his neck tingled with the sense of danger. He knew if he turned now it was too late to avoid what was coming without suspicion so he just let it come. What came was someone punching him in the small of his back. He went crashing into lockers. He looked up and saw Flash looking down at him smiling at him.

"Hey Penis Parker, what are you doing?"

" Hey Flash all I am doing right now is to leave school without becoming black and blue at the moment. What are you doing right now? "

"I am just having some fun with my favorite my plaything." Flash proceeded to punch him even more. Then he started to slap Peter across the face. Soon he stopped and left. Peter picked himself up and started to ride home.

>>>>>>>>>>TIME SKIP<<<<<<<<<<<

Peter arrived home half an hour later than he usually did. Peter went to his room and got started on his homework, which he finished rather quickly because of how easy he had found it to be. He just sticks around the tower that day not wanting to draw attention to himself by going out as SpiderMan.

Supper came later and still, no one was home. He knew Tony and the rest of the Avengers were at meetings with Fury and Pepper was at Stark Industries doing both here and Tony's work.

It was about 11 at night before Peter heard the elevator ping. He went out into the living room to meet whoever was coming out. Peter saw all of the Avengers step out of the elevator and did a double take at seeing Peter standing there.

"Peter I thought you went to Ned's house after school today," said Tony.

"I was supposed to but Ned went home early because his fever came back during school."

"Oh. Have you been here all alone this entire time?"

"Yeah, but I finished my homework for the weekend which is good."

"That is good, but Pete can I ask you to do a favor for us?"Sure

"Sure. What do you need? "

"Well you see, Wanda has no had every good education and she needs some. We have tutored her but she really wants to go to high school. We really want her to go to Mid Town of that is alright with you. She just needs someone to help her start off and then you are done. Can you do that for us? "

"Yeah, I can do that but won't she recognized as an Avenger?"

"Oh I can use my mind powers to have everyone around me think that I look like a different person, " Wanda spoke up.

"That is both creepy and awesome and at the same time. Okay, I'll do it. Wanda, you can hang out with my friends if you want to. Hey! maybe you could join the decathlon team. That would be so awesome."

"I would love to hang out with your friends, but what is this decathlon team that you are speaking of?"

"Oh, it is a group of people who meet after school to practice all sorts of questions and then we compete at other schools. We have gone to nationals two years in a row and have won both times. I think that you will like it. "

"Okay, I will try this decathlon team of yours. I am going to start going to your school on Monday."

Soon after that people started to go to bed until it was just Peter and Tony who was still up waiting for Pepper to come home.

"Hey, Dad have you and the rest of the Avengers come up with a plan to catch SpiderMan yet?" Peter asked.

"We are trying to come up with one right now. We also need to build a place strong enough to keep him inside. Also, we need to find something that can counteract his webs." Tony looked over at Peter as he sat in the thought of what he just said.

"Peter I am sorry you have to go through with this. I wanted to the S.H.E.I.L.D who you were when you were 18 years old."

"Are you going to tell the Avengers how to find me?" asked Peter.

"Well about that I do have a plan. Since I want to be able to stay on the Avengers good side. This is what I think we should do. So I could put trackers on your that work temporarily so it looked like it malfunctioned or something. Also, I could hit you with my repulsers but I could put them on low power so you could get over it in a matter of seconds how do you like that plan? "

"I like that plan but we will have to find the time it through this whole thing. "

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Are ready for taking Wanda to school on Monday?"

"This is going to be crazy. Can you imagine her walking down the hallway carrying books and binders? Sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Oh, I can't wait until she gets homework! Can you see her do I g homework?! Oh man this going to be great!" Peter smiled at the idea.

" Peter you do know this also offers an opportunity for me. "

First of all, I can know if you get to class on time or not. Also if you participate in class, as well as if you get bullied or not. "

"But I am not getting bullied anymore! "

"Don't lie. I saw the red marks on your face when we came up. Do you have bruises as well? "

"Um................ maybe."

Tony sighed, " we will talk about this later okay. Let's go to bed. "

"Okay, goodnight Dad.

"Good night Peter. "

Peter left to go to his room while Tony stayed up until Pepper came home. Then they both went to bed and the tower was quiet.


	7. Nightmares

The smell of copper was strong. Even with his enhanced vision, the things in the room were hard to make out. The constant rhythmic sound of water droplets hitting the ground helped him keeps time, however, messed up it was. His throat was dry and there was no water glass to be found. When he tried to sit up and get a look around he found that he was trapped. Metal bands were on his chest, upper arms, lower arms, wrists, thighs, calves, ankles, and waist. He could go nowhere. Then all feeling came back to him. Pain. The pain was all he could feel. He also felt blood and sweat dripping down his body when he remembered what was going on. This is what he had woken up to for the last ten years of his life. Always there was so much blood. His blood. Then he heard heavy footfalls from outside the door. He pulled at the metal bands with all of his strength recalling something of what they were made out of. Something called vibranium. The door opened with a loud metallic creak. He angled his head to get a good look at who it was. Unfortunately, it was Richard. He was a biologist and his wife Mary was a genealogist. Together they mutated my DNA. Whenever one of them came they would try and change me even more. The process hurts but there are changes that happen.

"Well how is our favorite little spide e doing today?" he said with a smirk.

He tried to answer him but all he could get out was a croak.

"Oh my looks like he is still worn out from yesterday's section," another voice filled the room and this time it was Mary.

He had known for a long time that these people were his biological parents but they sure did not treat him that way. He could recall a time when there were huge and kisses. A woman with fiery red hair calling out to a man with black hair, and a glowing blue circle in the middle of his chest. The women were saying a name, Tony. He wanted to back to that time and be loved. Now he was an experiment for HYDRA to make a perfect soldier.

His thoughts were interrupted again by the sound of laughing. Then he felt himself get injected with something. He knew what it was. If it was more spider DNA, then they gave him a sedative. He fell asleep with the image of them holding a knife over his body. Pain. He screamed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Peter woke up covered in sweat and shivering. He had had many nightmares since he was captured by HYDRA but the had stopped being so bad. This was the first time in a long time since he had actually woken up because of one.

Peter looked over at his clock and saw that it read 2:30 am. He sighed. Luckily tomorrow or should he say today was Saturday so he did not have to do too much. Always after a nightmare, he could never go back to sleep. Peter got out of bed and went to the kitchen to see if he could get something to eat.

When he got to the kitchen he saw the light was already on. He walked inside and saw that Bucky and Steve Rodgers were awake and talking. Peter stood there for a little bit before deciding to leave and not invade on their privacy. So Peter decided to go to the roof.

Peter sat looking up at the sky. For ten years he had been able to see the sky and smell fresh air, so now he was always outside as often as he could be. Also, that was another reason why he likes to be Spider-Man so much was that he could feel the wind rush through him. See the sky and feel the sun on him. And the smell of fresh air always seemed to calm him down. Peter could already feel himself relax and his breathing slow down when he heard someone come on the roof. Peter turned around and saw Tony standing there in his pajamas looking at him with dad but curious eyes.

"Did you have another nightmare again?" he asked.

Peter nodded, "how did you know I was up here?"

"I had a nightmare too and decided to get up and check on you. When you weren't in your bed I asked JARVIS where you were and he said the roof so I came up here."

Peter just nodded again in acknowledgment of what he just said.

"How bad was it?" Tony asked.

"I could feel it again. The fear, the pain. And I also woke up after it happened." He looked down at his hand twisting them in a nervous manner.

"I'm sorry Pete, but why did you not come and get me?"

"I did not want to wake you up. I know you have been having a hard time sleeping lately, you needed it and I did not want to be the cause of you waking up when you obviously need sleep."

"Oh Peter, I am fine if you wake me up. I don't want you to deal with it on your own. You had ten years of your life without me in it. I want to be involved as much as I can in your life now. I want you to feel like you can find a family with me and Pepper. We love you so much and we can not stand to see you like this. I know that your nightmares scare you more than you let on. Please let me help you. Please."

"I was back there. It was in the tenth year so close to the end. Richard came in and then Mary. It was the last time they enhanced me. That was the time when they put in web glands in my arms. They had released me of the metal bands after that to let me them out. I was so scared! I did not know what was going on with me! I was afraid that if I ever escaped that no one would want me for the freak I was. I got flashbacks from times before I was taken and I just wanted to go back to that time and live their forever. After you found me and took me back I was so happy that I was accepted as a human and loved like a son. Sometimes I think this is alma dream and I will wake up and be back there."

Peter was now crying but he did not care. Tony never judged him when he cried. He felt arms circle him as he cried. He looked up and saw that Tony was hugging him. Peter leaned into him and say they're looking at the sky.

Tony the whispered into his son's ear, "I will never let them hurt you my baby boy. You will never have to go back there. I love you so much." Tony kissed Peter's forehead. Peter snuggled in further into his chest. They both fell asleep like that.


	8. Arrows, Shields, and Wings Oh My

The wind whipped right through him and whistled in his ears as he webbed his way around buildings. It was a nice peaceful Saturday morning and the traffic was starting to think out. Peter thought back to the events of the night before. He and Tony had woken up around 8 in the morning. Pepper had woken up and was looking all over the tower when she had finally found them asleep next to each other. Peter had gotten his breakfast and headed out to go on patrol.

Now Peter sat on top of a skyscraper looking out at the city. All was quiet. No sounds of screaming, sirens, gunshots or anything like that. Peter liked it when the city was like that. He was doing his job and the crime rates had fallen a significant amount ever since he had become SpiderMan.

Peter was just enjoying the view when the back of his neck tingled with the sense of danger. He quickly stood on his feet and moved to the side to avoid whatever had been coming. An arrow went by and stuck itself in the spot where Peter had been a moment before. Peter looked up to see Clint standing a few buildings away with his now already reloaded and was aiming to shot again.

"Oh come on is that really necessary! I mean you could just say 'hey man how are you doing? I am fine. Hey, by the way, could I talk to you quick a minute.' You don't need to shot a fucking arrow at me! How hard is it not to shot an arrow and talk? Are you even civil?" Peter yelled at him.

The super spy just shrugged and took aim again. The arrow came at Peter again, but when Peter tried to dodge it or followed him.

"Shit!" Peter took off across the roof and jumped off the edge and webbed away, trying to escape the arrow.

Peter looked back and saw that the archer had started to run across the rooftops in hot pursuit.

Peter webbed his way across a street hop in to lose Clint and the arrow. The arrow did stop and the sky was looking for an opening to cross the street when his neck tingled again. Peter turned just in time to have a heavy object to hit him in the gut. Peter fell down winded and looked at what was thrown at him. It was a shield. A circular one. That was red white and blue. With a star in the middle.

"Well shit," said Peter. He turned around to see its owner not that far off watching him. 'Great' Peter thought. 'Now I have a super spy and a super soldier chasing after me.' He wasted no time getting up and taking off running to get away from the people who were trying to intercept him.

Peter soon made a bad mistake. He went down an alleyway. That was a dead end. He started to climb up the wall when he heard a machine coming closer.

Peter looked up and again he saw another Avenger. This time it was Sam Wilson.

Peter thought about the situation that he was in. Cap was on the ground going after him. Falcon was in the air and Hawkeye was in between. Peter saw no way out of this expect to fight.

Just at that moment, Steve came around d the corner, Sam flew right above him and he saw Clint on the roof.

"Give it up SpiderMan! You are surrounded! You're coming with us! " Steve yelled at him from the mouth of the alleyway.

"Then why don't you come and get me?" asked Peter.

Steve motioned for the other two Avengers to close in. Peter knew now that there was really no way out. He got into a fighting chance and waited from them to make their first move. He didn't have to wait long. Sam swooped in and made a grab for him but he jumped out of the way. Fortunately, Falcon did not hit him with his metal wings. Unfortunately, when Peter jumped back, he jumped right into Steve's waiting arms. Soon Peter was trapped in the super soldiers embrace. He squirms around trying to loosen the hold but the grip only gets tighter.

"Hurry up Clint! I can't keep this up forever!" Steve called upward.

"Okay just don't go all 40's on us. You know with all of those gosh darns and all that jazz."

"Clint stop talking and help Cap out here!" called Sam from the air.

"Okay okay, I'm on it! Sorry if I want to have a conversation while we work." Clint drew his now and aimed it down and Peter. Peter looked him straight in the eye awaiting what was to come. Clint shot his arrow. There was nothing, then there was the pain. The arrow had hit him in the shoulder. Peter knew it was a sedative the moment it penetrated his skin. Thankfully since he had a high metabolism he did not feel the effects right away. But he had an idea. He went limp in Steve's arms and acted as if he had was about to pass out. As he thought his grip loosened and Peter was.able to wiggle free this time. None of the Avengers had time to act. Peter took off down the alleyway and started to web his way to one of his secret hiding spots before any of them had even moved.

Peter landed on the ground in a not so graceful manner. He could feel the sedative taking effect already. He yanked the arrow out of his arm and threw it to the ground. Peter knew he needed help and fast. If he passed out here right now, someone would probably come.by and send a tweet of where he was and he did not want that. At all. So he called someone.

"Okay kid this better be good. I think I just found a way for DUM-E not to be dumb anymore. Kid?"

"Steve, Clint, and Sam showed up. We fought. Ended up getting hit with one of Clint's sedative arrows. Need help getting to a more secure spot."

"Jesus kid. Okay, don't move or pass out. If you here any of the Avengers coming you get out of there. I swear I take KAREN down for one day to update her, and you are already in trouble. What am I going to do with your kid? Kid? Peter stay awake!"

But Peter did not hear the part. He had already passed out.


	9. First Day of School

When Peter came to the first thing he noticed was that his senses were clouded. The second thing he noticed was the sound of beeping. The third thing was the smell of disinfectant. Next was the blinding lights. Then the feel of the cool sheets under him and that he had no shirt on. Then he heard something that was not the sound of a machine. It was the voice of a human.

"-ter. -eter. Peter. PETER!"

Peter processed what he was hearing and realized who it was.

"Dad? What happened? The last thing I remember was calling you and then nothing."

"You did exactly what I told you not to do! YOU FELL ASLEEP!!!!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE STEVE AND THE OTHERS WERE TO FINDING YOU??!!!!! I HAD TO LEAD THEM OFF YOUR TRAIL SO THEY DIDN'T FIND YOU!!!! THEY ALMOST DID!!!!!!! DID YOU KNOW THAT WHEN THEY CAPTURE YOU S.H.E.I.L.D ARE GOING TO EXPERIMENT ON YOU??!!! I CAN'T WATCH THAT HAPPEN TO YOU!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!" Tony's voice cracked at the last sentence. "I can't let me watch it happen for myself and I can't let my baby go through that again. Please! I don't want that to happen."

Tony was now crying and Peter had no idea of what to say. He stretched out his hand, grabbed Tony's and squeezed it.

Tony looked up and saw concern written all over his son's face.

His son.

No one else.

HIS.

SON.

AND.

NOBODY.

ELSE.

\----------------Time skip-------------------------

∆Monday∆

Peter gave side eyes look at Wanda. It was going to be her first day of school ever since the bombing happened when she was younger. He knew it was hard to jump right into high school after years of not having been to school in years. Hell Peter's first year of school was his freshman year of high school. Now they were in the car on the way to school. Normally Peter would have ridden his skateboard to school, but since it was Wanda's first day he rode with her in the back of the car. Guess who it was driven by, Clint Barton.

Ever since Sacovia he had been Wanda's honorary daughter. If anyone knew what was going on with Wanda, it would be Clint.

They pulled up to the front of the school and they got out. Clint Tom Wanda to the side and spoke to her in hushed tones. Sometimes Peter saw them giving him a side-eyed glance. When they were done talking Clint have Wanda a hug, got into the car and left.

"So," Peter started, "do you want to go inside and get your schedule?"

Wanda nodded in response. They walked inside the school and went to the office. Peter noticed how Wanda looked the same to him, but no one was giving them a second look.

"Hey Wanda, are you using your magic right now? Cause I can still see you like the normal you." Peter said in a quiet voice.

"You can see the normal me because I'm not using the magic on you right now. And I won't need to at all. " Peter just nodded.

They reached the front office and got Wanda's schedule with no problem. It turned out that they both had the same schedule so Wanda could follow Peter around for the whole day. Also, Wanda's locker was only a few down from his. Wanda put her stuff in her locker and they left to go to class.

"Hey, wait up loser." Peter smiled. and turned around and saw MJ and Ned making their way toward him in a very quick manner.

"Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Peter the news yesterday! What was going on with SpiderMan and the Avengers fighting each other?" Ned nearly screamed at him.

"Um Ned, I want you to meet -er.."

"My name is Rose. My family knows Peter's dad very well. I had a hard time at my other school so I decided to go here. Peter is just going to show me around for the first day. Is that alright with you?" Wanda looked at Ned and MJ. They looked at her too for a little bit before MJ said, " you know what, sure. It is fine that you hang out with us today. Any family friend of Peter 's is a friend of ours. "

Wanda looked happy, and so the four of them went off to class.

They say down in their seats. Ned, Peter, and MJ in the back row in the corner. While Wanda sat in the only empty seat in the entire class. The one next to Flash.

The class actually went pretty well. Peter, Ned, and even MJ answered most of the questions that were asked and Flash tried to answer some, but most of the time what he said was wrong.

The next class also went well. No one blew anything up with n the science class and nothing glass was dropped.

When lunch time came around Wanda has sat down at the table where the three friends were at.

"So Rose, how was the first half of the day go?" asked Ned.

"Oh, it went well! I made a new friend and I got a date for tonight." Wanda/Rose responded.

"Already?! Wow. And who is this date that you are speaking about?" MJ was curious about who it was.

"He is great! He gave me good advice on who to hang out with."

"Really? What advice did he give you?" Peter was also now interested.

"He said to stay away from a certain group of people. Apparently, they are always together and they don't really talk to anyone else. He said the leader of the group, his name was something like, Parker. Yeah, it was Parker. So you know what group he his talking about? "

"Well Rose, you are looking right at them," MJ said.

Wanda looked shocked and looked back and forth between Peter, Ned, and MJ. Then she picked up her stuff and left.

At the end of the day, Peter was at his locker z talking to MJ and Ned and explaining about who Rose was. They understood and forgave Peter. Ned said bye to them and left. MJ kisses Peter and also left as well.

Peter was left there waiting for Wanda when the back of his neck tingled again. 'Oh no here we go again.' Peter was slammed into the lockers like on Friday. The air in him left him. Now he was on the ground trying to breathe.

"Penis Parker! Are you trying to steal my girl?! I saw you sitting with her at lunch. Well, she is mine and not yours. Prepare for pain."

And with that Flash started to kick, punch, and scratch every inch of Peter he could reach. Then he grabbed his baseball bat and started to hit him with that. Then the last thing Peter heard before he fell unconscious was yelling and running feet. Then Peter knew no more.


	10. Plans

When Peter came to (again), he did not hear the sound off of a heart machine right away. No, what he heard was the sound of panicked and yelling voices. Then he felt strong, comforting hands grab his shoulders begging for him to wake up. Then the hands were gone. Peter felt panicked once the hands left and struggled to return fully to the land on consciousness.

When his eyes opened up he was met again with blinding light. Also, the sound of a concerned but angry voice asking about him. Peter tried to sit up but could not find the energy to do so. Then he saw a familiar face enter his line of vision. Tony rushed forward and hugged Peter with all of his might and then he let go and stood back to look at his son.

Someone has hurt his baby. His son who could hardly stomach PG-13 movies. They not who always put others before himself. Someone has hurt him. Worse they made him feel pain, made unable to fight back. All he could do was just lay there and take it. His son should not have to pay there intake it, but because of HYDRA that changed. They made his son a subject of bullying. His sweet, caring, adorable, innocents son. Now here he was laying in bed, trying in vain to sit up. The boy he tried so hard to protect and defend, hurt.

The boy was covered in bruises, small cuts, and had a mild concussion. Wanda, he's found him in a hallway with Flash standing over him with a baseball bat. Yelling, laughing at him. She has contacted him the right way. Tony was surprised when he had gotten a phone call from Wanda. Wanda did not really like him. He did not blame her. After Ultron, he had disappeared from public view for a few months. He had been with Peter. Peter who could have been hurt because of his mistake of making that monster. When he adopted Peter he had made a deal with S.H.E.I.L.D about not putting him in their databases. He knew someday someone would somehow back in and learn everything about the Avengers. But Tony did not want Peter to be discovered. He made sure of that. He had told Fury that and he would not take no for an answer. Peter was the one thing that was his own and not the public's to criticize.

His thoughts were cut off by harsh, wet sounding coughing. Peter had bent off in a fit of coughing and was trying to wrangle it in. It was an unsuccessful attempt, to say the least.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?" he asked after Peter's coughing for had subsided.

"Well other than feeling like shit and having a hell of a headache I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

"You are the one who is hurt and laying in the bed and you are asking me if I am fine? Really, kid, we need to talk about your priorities." Tony laughed at Peter's face that he made at the comment.

They say for a little bit and just talked about life in general when Peter began to yawn. Tony stopped and noticed to Peter was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Hey, baby how about we got to bed now okay. You are still healing."

Peter just nodded in response, too tired to form any words. Peter laid down and closed his eyes. Tony watched as his breathing slow down. He got up and kissed Peter on the forehead.

"Good night sweetheart." Tony left the room.

Outside Wanda was waiting. Tony looked at her and kept on walking.

"Tony," she called after him.

he stopped and turned around to face her.

"What?" his voice filled with annoyance.

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry. I did not know that Flash was the boy that has been picking on Peter all of these years. When I say next to him in class he seemed really nice. We talked and then he said to stay away from a boy, he said to stay away from Parker. He said that he was bad news. He thought of himself very highly. He always liked to show off in class and he was not nice. He also had all of his family die. Apparently, he is bad luck too. I decided to go out on a date with him. When I told Peter and his friends and asked him who Parker was he said he was Parker. I did not know what to do, I just left. On one hand, Peter was nice enough to show me around the school and sit with his friends. But in the other hand Flash was the one who gave me inside information about the school. Also, he was the one who asked me out on the date an-"

"Peter has a girlfriend," Tony interrupted.

"What?" Wanda was surprised. She thought Peter was available to take for her own.

"Actually he has had three. His first one was Gwen Stacy, she does after one of his best friends killed her. He is now in jail. His second was Liz Allen. They went to homecoming together. Later that night her father Adrian Tomes was arrested from illegal alien weapons selling. She moved to Oregan. Now he just asked MJ out around 2 months ago. Did you really think a boy like Peter would not try and get a girlfriend? Just because everyone thinks he is an orphan. Just because he had me for a dad. Well let me tell you, Peter deserves to have someone to love him just like everyone else. Maybe more than everyone else."

Wanda was taken aback. Peter, the boy who had helped and only had 2 friends had had two other girlfriends and one currently. It was not what she had expected at all. Especially with a father figure like Tony Stark. She has expected that he would either one girlfriend a day or none. She knew that Peter was cute and attractive, but for other girls to find him in that way surprised her to no end.

"Also stay away from Peter. You were the one who was the cause of getting hurt." With that, Tony turned around and walked back down the hallway.

\----------------------------Time skip----------------------------------

The Next Day

Peter woke up, say up and looked around him. The last thing he had remembered was that Tony had missed him good night and had left the room. Peter decided that he was ready to get out of this godforsaken bed.

He had swung his legs over the end of the bed when the door to the room had opened up and Tony walked in.

"Peter! What do you think you are doing right now?! You should not be getting out of that bed yet! You could hurry even more!"

" Um... But I feel fine right now and I am not in any pain at the moment. "

"At the moment. But what about the future. You could hurt yourself getting out of that bed. What if your legs can't carry your weight? What if you fall down and hit your head? Did you ever think about that?"

"First of all, you know my legs would be able to carry my weight even in the state I am in right now. Also if I fell I know that you would catch me before I hit the floor."

"Look I just don't want to see you laying in a bed unconscious but not sleeping for a long time. I am worried about you. Why did you never tell me about what Flash does to you? How long has Flash been hurting you? How many times have you come home with brides and told me that they were from SpiderMan or have never told me anything and you have kept them hidden from me and your mother? I thought that school was a safe place for you. No one was trying to kill you, no one trying to figure out who you really are. A place to just be you. I knew that some bullying was going on, I did not know that it has reached a physical level at all. Peter, are you even listening to what I have to say?"

" Yeah, Dad I hear everything that you are saying and get what you mean. But if I told you that people picked on me you would have taken me out of that school and went me somewhere else. MJ and Ned are my only friends and I can't just lose them now. You know I have never had any other friends before them. I don't know how to make more friends. I am not very good at starting conversant or joining them. I can't share about embarrassing things that happened in my childhood. I am not interested in the same things that other people my age are. I can't talk about my favorite kid tv show. Hell, I can't even tell them about my family or what I do after school. They don't believe me about the Stark internship at all either. "

"They don't believe you about the internship?"

" No. They just think I am an orphan who could be sent away any day now. "

Tony was upset about what he was hearing and he wanted to change that.

"Okay sweetheart you can get up and go to the living area and only the living area okay. The rest of the Avengers are over there so they can look after you if you need anything okay."

" Okay Dad, I'll do that. "

Peter got out of his bed and gave Tony a hug before walking out of the door to go to the living area. Tony looked after him with concern and also the thought that someday he would have to let him go and do his own thing. Tony was not excited for that day to come. He just wanted for Peter to be a teenager forever. He sighed, he had some planning to do. He had to make sure that the other kids at his school actually believed him about the internship. He smiled, he had just the thing.

Peter walked into the living area and saw all of the Avengers in the couch watch Avatar. Peter smiled and went to go sit down with them. He was just about to sit down on the floor, not wanting to disturb anyone when a voice called out, "Hey Peter, you don't have to sit on the floor. Man sit with me."

Peter looked and saw that his Uncle Rhodey had made him some room on the couch.

"Thanks," Peter said in response.

He sat down between Sam and Rhodey, leaning on him and closed his eyes. So his breathing slowed and he relaxed. Those look down at the now sleeping boy. Tony had told the rest of them what happened to him and Rhodey was angry that anyone would hurt someone so kind and sweet like Peter. The boy was to nice for his own good. He needed to start looking after himself, not just others.

When the movie ended all of the other Avengers made to stand up and saw that Rhodey was unable to get up. The boy, Peter was still asleep and laying on Rhodey. They say back down and they talked to him until the boy woke up.

It was around one in the morning when Peter finally stirred. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and say up. He looked around and saw all of the Avengers sitting around and talking to each other. Peter out his head on Rhodey's shoulder. Everyone just says there like that for a little while until Tony came running into the room, looking frantic.

"Where is he?! He is not on the roof! He is not in his bed! He is not in the kitchen! Have you see-"

"Tony he is right here."

Rhodes pointed down at Peter who was half asleep on his shoulder.and blinking through sleepy eyes to see what was going on. Tony calmed down when he saw Peter asleep on Rhodey's arm. Tony sat down beside him and whispered into his ear.

"Come on sweetie, time to go to bed."

He helped Peter stand up and him to walk to his room.

When Tony and Peter had left Clint turned around and said, "Who thinks that Tony has become a major Irondad right now?"

All of the Avengers smiled and nodded in reply. But they also knew that that little boy, Peter had stolen their hearts and they would do anything protect him.

Wanda had sat in silence, reaching the displays of affection take place and she knew that she wanted Peter for her own. She just needed a game plan.


	11. Field Trip

Peter went back to school on Friday. He could not believe that Tony had made him stay in the tower for three days. Tony was worried when he could not find him the first night. He had sure he stayed with him or one of the Avengers the rest of the time. He also did not let him out to go SpiderManing. He did not trust him not to get hurt, even though Peter pointed out that he had gotten hurt worse when he went out as SpiderMan. Tony did not react well to that comment. He decided that Peter could go to school on Friday, but other than that he could not go out of the tower. He could not even go talk to his friends at all either. Tony had said that he should not be worrying about his friends, only about getting better. Now that Friday had come Peter was happy that he could finally leave the tower and go to school and see his friends. Wanda had brought him the homework for the week so he could do that and not get behind on his school work. Apparently, Wanda had declined Flash's offer to make a male update. She was so mad at him to do that.

Peter rose his skateboard to school and picked it up when he got to the entrance. He put his stuff.into his locker and !are his way to homeroom. He saw Ned and MJ standing around Ned's desk talking. Peter used his super hearing to hear what they were saying.

"Do you think Peter is okay? That would be sad if he could not go on the field trip today. I mean we always go together. It would be weird without him." Ned sounded worried.

"Well I think Peter is just fine and that he will be able to go," replied MJ.

"Why do you say that? " asked Ned.

"Because he is listening to our conversation right now." MJ smiled.

Peter knew that he was caught red-handed, or red-eared so he walked over to them.

"What is this field trip that you are talking about?" Peter was confused.

"Oh, apparently some dude has this big company and he his letting us you're his house where he makes his stuff and lives. The thing is the teacher won't tell us what company this. All we know is that we are going to be staying there for a long time. Like pass, the time school gets out." Ned answered.

"Well, I better call my Dad. He will be so worried if I did not show up home soon after school ends. He is afraid when I don't come home after 15 minutes."

Peter went over to the corner and called Tony.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tony asked when he picked up.

" Well apparently we are going on a field trip today and I will be coming home after tonight okay. "

"Okay, thank you for telling me. By the way, do you know where you are going anyway?"

"We don't know, I tell you all about it when I get back."

" Okay have a fun time, but please be careful. "

"I will love you!"

"Love you too. See you later."

Peter hung up and made his way over to Broadway when the teacher walked in.

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" he asked.

When all the kids nodded the teacher led them out to the bus and got them situated. When the bus started he still had not told them where they were going. The bus had been in the move for five minutes and he still had not told them.

They pulled up in front of a building that Peter recognized immediately. It was Stark tower. When he had called him earlier, he had already known that Peter was going to be late getting h back home. Or should he say early?

The teacher stood up in the front of the bus and started to give directions.

"Okay, people listen up. Yes, I know that it is surprising that Tony Stark has invited us to Stark tower but it is true. I want all of you to be on your best behavior. I don't want to have one of the richest people alive to be mad at our school. We might close down. Well anyway, if we give a good impression he might come to our school personally. That would be great. Also, he might tell the public how great our school is. We could get more money and students. Well anyway listen to the tour guide, don't touch anything unless we are told we can. Do not like around or about it run or make inappropriate jokes or be disrespectful. If we do all of this. Tony Stark himself might just make an appearance."

By this point, all of the kids were wiggling in their seats with excitement. They might get to meet Tony Stark in real life. All except Peter. He thought he was free until 2:55, but his Dad was still in the inner workings of the school.

His brooding was interrupted by Flash (nothing happened to him, he just got a talk from the principal) called out, "now we can see if your internship is real at all Penis Parker."

The teacher got the good ahead to get off the bus. They all crowded into the sidewalk and looked up at the building they were about to enter. They all marveled at the Windows and the Stark sign all the way at the top.

A lady came out of the front doors with a list and a bag. All the kids ran forward to listen.

"Alright, kids my name is Jessica. When I call your name come forward to receive a pass. Cindy Moon, Eugene Thompson, Michelle Jones, Ned Leeds,........."

The names went on for a long time before, "Peter Parker," was called. Peter stepped forward to receive his pass when Jessica bent down to whisper into his ear. "You can use your other pass. I don't have anymore." She smiled and motioned for them to go through security. Peter saw a very unhappy Happy standing watching each of the kids go through the metal detector. When it was Peter's turn to walk through Happy's eyes widened just a little in surprise. Peter just smiled at him and stepped through.

Once they all had gotten past security they followed Jessica around the tower. She pointed out where the labs were and who certain people were. They saw some science experiments being conducted. They got to ask questions to certain people. Before no time at all it was lunch.

Peter sat with MJ, Ned, and Wanda. MJ and Ned had forgiven her about what happened on Monday and they all had become great friends.

About halfway through lunch, they heard people whispering. They all turned around to see some people step out of the elevator into the cafeteria. The Avengers.

Peter and Wanda sucked down hoping not to be seen. Ned, on the other hand, made himself big as he possibly could.

"OH MY GOD, IT IS TONY STARK, STEVE ROGERS, SAM WILSON, JAMES RHODES, JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES, NATASHA ROMANOFF, CLINT BARTON, BRUCE BAMMER, THOR, IT IS ALL OF THE AVENGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ned yelled out loud. He was jumping up and down and shaking MJ with excitement. Peter, on the other hand, was trying to motion for him to be quiet without success.

"Excuse me young man, what is your name?" Peter groaned. Only Tony would point him out like that.

"My name is Ned Leeds sir!" Ned nearly screamed.

"So your Ned Leeds. Do you happened to know a girl by the name of MJ?"

" That would be me. " MJ had finally gotten of Bee's shaking enough not to make a complete fool out of herself.

"So you are the one who he is going with? Well, it is nice to meet you."

"Who still says going with anymore," Peter whispered to Wanda. They were still hiding. She shrugged in response.

By now the rest of the class had moved on to talk with the other Avengers so they were talking alone.

"Peter," said Tony. " you can stop hiding now. I know you and Wanda are under the table. Come out, the floor is dirty under there and I don't want Pepper to ask me what got on your pants. "

Peter and Wanda crawled out from under the table and looked up at Tony with innocent eyes. He just smirked at them.

He motioned for them to sit at the table with him.

"So how has your day been going?" he asked in a casual tone.

"Well other than not being told where we were going for a field trip than finding out it was where I had just left from. Do you know how much more sleep I could have gotten? Well anyway, Jessica, of course, did not have enough passes so I had to use my own, then your things I have already seen it have made. Then lunch, that is when my Dad showed up unannounced and pretended he did not know who my friends were and came to sit down by us. Now I am talking to him. That just covers what I have been doing. So other than that my day has been going very well thank you."

"Wow! Who taught you to speak like me? I know I am awesome, but you sound exactly like me is just crazy."

They say there talking for a little bit. Tony got acquainted with Ned and MJ and he seemed to like them. Soon it was time for the tour to go on, but now Tony would be leading it personally. Peter, Wanda, MJ, and Ned went to the back again to talk.

While in the middle of one of their conversation about which was better, Disney or Pixar the rest of the class started to cheer and clap. They stopped the conversation and saw the rest of the class run into the elevator. They joined them and tried to learn what the excitement was about. It was answered a few minutes later when the elevator stopped and opened to the training close of the Avengers. A few of them were already suited up for combat practice and were waiting for the others. They seemed surprised when they saw a bunch of kids walk through the door.

"Alright take a seat on the bleachers over there and watch the big boys do their stuff," Tony yelled.

They all did as they were told. Everyone tried to get front row seats but Peter and his friends went to the back to get away from the pushing and shoving. When they all had found a seat they started to fight. Black Widow saw kick people over and scissor kicking them. Iron Man and War Machine were using their repulsers to fly above everyone and get them from high ground. Falcon was also up top but not drawing attention to himself. Hawkeye shot his arrows at anyone who came close. Bruce was on the sidelines cheering them all on. Well, White Wolf or Winter Soldier attack with his metal arm. And Captain America was throwing his shield about, while. Thor was summoning lightning.

The exercise lasted about a half hour with the end result of Captain America winning. They went to go talk to the crowd that had been cheering them on.

"Okay, we only have like ten minutes left before you have to go. Do any of you have any questions for any of us before you go?" Tony asked. Many hands shot into the air.

Many of them were asking when could they join the Avengers, how did they all meet, how did it feel to be frozen for 70 years, how did Tony go to the bathroom in his suit. There was one hand still up and it was Flash's. Tony called on him.

"Do you have any interest?"


	12. Intern

Tony looked taken aback by the question but recovered quickly.

"Well if you want to be a intern you must sub!it a application, but you need someone to touch for you that you are reliable and can keep secrets and all that stuff." Peter noticed how he did not answer the question directly.

"So you do have interns. How old are they?" Flash continued to pester him.

"Well uh it depends on their grades and how much time they hab. I mean if there was a six year old in high school and getting the top grades I would probably choose him for an intern, but it has never been heard of before. I mean how many six year olds go to high school? No I choose the most qualified. Sometimes I approach people who I have a specific interest in. Other than that you can't really be an intern"

"So do you have high schoolers as interns?" Flash asked.

"Yes I have one or two high schoolers, the rest are in college."

"Could I be an intern. I mean I am never late, I have all the time in the world and I am also smart."

"Well you have to fill out the application before you become an inter-."

"Do you have a personal intern at all?" Flash interrupted.

"Yes I do actually," Tony responded. He had no idea about where this was going.

"Is it Penis Parker?"

There was silence and then, "What do you just say?"

Flash gulped and rugged on his collar, his face went red.

"I said is it Peter Parker?"

" That was not what I heard, " said Clint. Everyone knew that he was deaf so it was kind of hard to back out of the spot Flash had just parked himself in.

He cleared his throat, sweat had started to shine on his skin, making his hair stick to his forehead. He was wringing his had in a nervous way try to think of a way out of the situation.

"I-uh, I did not mean anything by it. It just came out. Everyone knows that he is called that. I mean it is hard to think when was the last time everyone called him Peter. It is normal for us to call him that. No harm is ment. Honest."

" So all of you call Peter Penis? Why is that? Can any of you give me answer? Hm? ANY OF YOU!!!? GIVE ME A GOD DAMN ANSWER!!!!!!!! "

A girl in the third row raised her hand. You could tell she was terrified. Her while body was shaking g like leaf in a wind storm. She was close to tears and was sweating really badly. Her infused hand was messing with the hem of her shirt.

Tony took a deep breath to calm down after he noticed how scared the girl looked. He pointed to her so she could answer the question he so desperately wanted to know the answer to.

She took a deep breath and spoke, "Well you see," she began on a small voice. "When Peter first came to school he was new. It was a small school and no one knew him. He was just a kid who came out of nowhere with no family to speak of. So when we got to high school and he got into Midtown High we were all surprised. Then new kid had gotten into the smart school. So since it was high school people were talking about having sex. Well we were talking one who we would like to have sex with the most. Well I was listening, when someone asked Peter, who was walking by who would he have sex with. Peter responded that he did not want to think about that yet. So everyone thought that he was ashamed of himself so one day Flash came up with the idea of calling him Penis. Soon all of his friends were calling him that and before you know it, it caught on. So soon most people were calling him Penis Parker. No one just corrected anyone so no one took notice of it much." The girl let out a breath, as if she had just was relieved of the weight of the world.

Tony stood with a slightly shocked expression. That was the reason for Peter's horrible nickname. For not answering one question at the beginning of high school have him a name that he was a tormented with. He quickly composed himself.

"Thank you very much for informing me. I really appreciate that. Can anyone tell me who is this Flash and who are his friends?"

All of the eyes turned to the front row center. To the boy who had been asking the questions.About being an intern.

Tony looked at him then Peter, who has been hiding in the top corner with his friends not joining in on the conversation. His gaze came back to Flash's, to Peter than Flash, Peter, Flash.

By now all of the other Avengers had left because they had things to do. Tony.was.happy about that. None of them were here to tell him to calm down and leave it alone.

"So Flash you want to be an intern at Stark Industries. Well I have to tell.you something you pro have never have heard before, but you should have. You are not a very smart person if you think it is alright to make up a horrible nicknames, so one person is ridiculed for.not answering a.question that you should not even be thinking about at that age. So you are already u qualified for not being smart. Also I already have enough interns, and my personal intern is the smartest. And so you know who that is? Hm? Do you? It is Peter Parker. He was the one smart enough to catch my attention. I actually had to go find him because he never applied to go work for Stark Industries. So if you've been so wondering, yes Peter is an intern at Stark Industries."

He let that sink in for a little bit before he looked at his watch.

"Wow look at the time. It is time that you should go. Peter could I talk to you for a minute?'

All of the kids filed out of the training room. Peter got up and walked over to Tony. To y have him a l ok before he said, "So how long has this been going on? How long have you been bullied and never told me about it. On Monday when you told me that it had only been going on for a little bit, nothing to bad. What I just saw and heard today is that it has been going on for a lo g time and it is bad. Why do you never tell me?"

" For the same reason I told you on Monday. Because you probably would have me change schools. They probably would be easier than the school I'm going to already. Also I would have to make new friends which I stink at. "

Tony nodded in response.

"Well next time it gets bad tell me before I find out myself. If you tell me before I find out, you can stay at your current school. But if I find out, you have to change schools. Deal?"

He stuck my his hand. Peter looked at it and decided he really had no choice in the matter. He shook his hand.

"Deal."

Tony grinned, "I can call your teacher and tell him that you are staying here to finish so at hi g for me. You don't have to go back to school to be picked up again and be brought here again."

Peter nodded in agreement. He gave Tony a hug and whispered, "Thank you," before he went upstairs to do his homework . Tony look after as he walked away. He loves that kid so much. He would do anything for him. He smiled got out his phone and called Peter 's teacher.


	13. Saturday Morning

Peter woke up to the sound of pots and pans banging together around 9:00 in the morning. The sad thing was that it was SATURDAY MORNING! He rolled out of bed and went down stairs to see what it was all about. 

When he got there he saw Clint sitting on the counter, trying in vain to get some sort of substance of the wall. Natasha was running around try to kill the flames that was now coming out of one of the pans. Bucky was trying to keep Sam awake, who kept falling asleep and getting a face full of cereal. Wanda and Bruce were trying to cook something else. Tony, Pepper, and Steve were nowhere to be seen. 

Peter walked calmly in and grabbed an Apple out of the fruit bowel on the counter. He sat back in his chair waiting for someone to notice him. Just at that point Steve came back from his run to find the kitchen in complete disarray. He attempted to clean up, but just made more noise and not much progress. 

By now the noise was so bad that even Tony had woken up. Peter was happy that he had brought down his special ear plugs that Tony had made him, otherwise his head would have been spinning. 

Tony's hair looked like a rare next when he came into the kitchen. His sleepy face turned into one of anger when he saw the mess. His hair stood on end when he saw the mess. Peter waved at him. He still had not been noticed, and now has eaten 3 apples, 4 bananas, 6 oranges, and now he was eating a bushel of grapes. Pepper came in behind Tony and looked at the mess. Her eyes went wide and face white. 

By now Bucky noticed the arrival of them cleared his throat get her the attention of everyone else.

"Um......... guys, we're in trouble."

They looked away from what they were doing and stood stalk still when they saw Pepper. 

"Like hell you all are!" Pepper was fuming. Her face was red and she was shaking. 

"You will clean this mess up before you do anything else. You can't eat, play wii, use the bathroom, get dressed. You can do nothing. Start. NOW!" she yelled.

They got to work. Steve, Bucky, and Wanda did the dishes. Bruce and Nat cleaned up all the pots and pans and put the food away. That left Peter, Clint, Rhodey, and Tony to clean up the food. 

They had been working for a good ten minutes when Thor came in screaming something about pop tarts and how they better not be destroyed by the destroyers of breakfast. He stopped when he saw them all cleaning up. He lifted his nose in the air and sniffed. He went sniffing around the kitchen. He even smelled Bucky's hair. Finally after his sweep of the kitchen he pulled out a chair and stepped into it.

"WHERE ARE ARE MY POP TARTS YOU PUNY MORTALS?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?! TELL ME WHERE THE POP TATRS ARE NOW OR YOU WILL SUFFER A PUNISHMENT WORTHY OF THE CRIMINALS OF ASGARD, AND MAY I REMIND YOU THAT THEY ARE GODS!"

"Calm down Thor, they are in the cupboard with the plates. We had to hide them from Clint. He knows that Bruce can't stand disorder, so he thought they would be with the food, but they aren't." Nat smiled at Clint who sent her a death glare. 

Thor jumped down from the chair and slowly walked towards Clint. He tried to back up but he was already pressed up against the wall. 

Thor leaned down and whispered into his ear ( who knew Thor could whisper). "How could you think you are worthy of eating pop tarts. You are not worthy mortal. You need !y words and never try and find or eat my pop tarts or I will kill you. You will die a slow and painful death."

Clint gulped and nodded. When Thor stepped away you could see the sweat on his face. His hair stick to his forehead and his face was pale. 

They rest of them continued to clean the kitchen. Soon they were done and they finally had breakfast. Peter, who had already eaten left to go get dressed. When he came back he saw that all the Avengers and Pepper eating breakfast together. He sat down next to Tony and grabbed two hash browns. Pepper kissed the top of his head and went back to talking to Rhodey about his promotion to bring a full time avenger. 

The conversation between the original Avengers caught his attention.

"We need to catch this bug soon. Fury is going crazy, and we can't keep holding this off. We need to after people who has connections to him. We need to take him down from the inside." Steve looked worried, he was supposed to be the man with the plan. 

"Well first spangles, a epidermis an arachnid, if that changed from when you went into the ice. Also I think he has covered his team's pretty well. I have already tried to real him down and I could not find any trace of him. And I don't care if Fury is on our cases. I can't work if I am being pushed into a corner. We just need a fool proof plan so we can get to him. We can't be embarrassed again. People will start to doubt is if we mess up again. They will go to the vigilantes side of we do mess up again. Queens already loves him. And after the whole plane thing, all of New York loves him. We need to keep up am good image not the public otherwise they will lose faith in us. We need a good plan before we act, we also need time. " Tony glanced over at Peter to see if he was listening. 

Peter nodded his head slightly so only Tony would notice. They both needed a plan about what they were going to do. If they were going to do anything they needed to plan it soon. They both knew that they were running out of time.


	14. Explain to Solider

It was a cool Saturday night, and Peter was once again perched on top of a skyscraper looking for 2 types of people instead of one. One, was criminals, and two, we're the Avengers. He and Tony talked and the both agreed if SpiderMan disappeared for two years that the t would be suspicious, so they had him go out every other night so it would be less likely for him to be caught. Also Tony had been working on updating his suit to help to be less vulnerable, and a more secure connection to Tony if something went wrong. If course if something went wrong they made a deal that Peter would not go out on patrol until they learned how to deal with it. 

Of course it was not fail safe plan in the slightest, but it was better than nothing. They still had lots more things to think about. They still needed a plan of he ever was caught and was brought to S.H.E.I.L.D for questioning, or even brought straight back to the tower. Also if he was ever revealed on the spot they would need an explanation. So hardly fool proof at all but still better than nothing. 

The night passed in an uneventful sort of way. He stopped four robberies, fourteen pick pockets, found seven stolen bikes, three car chases, two attempted rapes, and helped one lady cross the road. They night had been successful when he decided to go home. 

The entered the tower by his usual window that Tony always left opened for him. The window was right by the kitchen so he decided to grab a quick night snack before heading off to bed. 

He went inside the kitchen and made himself a sandwich when he felt a pair of eyes looking at him on the back of us neck. Peter slowly turned around to see the super soldier looking at him in alarm. Quickly Peter requested KAREN to contact Tony to come to the kitchen immediately. 

He turned back to the ex-assasion to see Bucky still looking at him with a face of wonder and shock. Peter gave him a small wave and hoped that he would remain calm until Tony came. 

Just then Tony came running into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Peter and Bucky liking at each other. He looked back and fourth between the two for a little bit before he looked down and swallowed. He let out a silent, "oh," and sat down in a chair.

Peter rushed to him with a worried look on his face. Bucky seemed to be recovering from the first major shock of the night and looked at Tony with the same worries expression is n his face. Tony waved them both off. He rubs his face and looks at Bucky.

"I think you should sit down." Bucky looked at them with a wary eye before he grabbed a chair closest to the door. 

"So, what exactly the s going on here?" he asked expectedly. 

"Well just prepare to be here awhile, so I came explain the best I can. Also no asking questions until the very end, okay." 

Bucky nodded in agreement, and got into a more comfortable position and directed his attention toward Tony. 

Peter was still in the kitchen, watching all of the encounter so far and was worried. What if Bucky told the rest of the team who he was? In a more likely note, what if he told Steve, who would most definitely tell the rest of the team. Peter knew there was some danger in what was about to be told, but they would just have to risk it. 

"So as you know, Peter is my son. Also now you may know that he is also SpiderMan. Well the thing is Peter's parents did not want him, or anyone else in his family. They reason for that is they discovered a dormant mutant gene inside of him when he was born. You may have heard of the X-gene before, and that was what that was. His parents were afraid of what he might become and did not want to deal with a mutant or the legal matters that might come with it. So if course they sent him to an orphanage. 

"I, at the time was searching for someone or something to distract me from my bad habits that just seemed to be getting worse. Pepper was not enough of a distraction at this point in time because she only came home at night, so I had no sense of responsibility during the day. 

"So one day I found an orphanage and I decided to h look inside. All of the kids there looked so sad and alone and need of a family. I was looking in the very young section when I saw the youngest child you had ever seen in an orphanage. I asked one of the helpers about him and she told me that any mutants who were not wanted had no questions asked about their age when they are emitted to the orphanage.

"At that point I knew, the other kids had a way better chance of being adopted, and he would probably stay their until he turned eighteen, then sent off to work in a factory, just because he was born with a gene that could not help having. 

"The next thing I knew was that I was putting up a suggestion for an adoption, went home and cleaned house. At that point I was still living in Malibu. Some people came and checked out my house and approved it fine for a child. They asked me some questions and then they approved the papers, had me sign and it was done. Of course I had them sworn to secrecy to never tell anyone about him.

"He, Pepper, and I were a very happy three years until it all fell apart. One day I heard on the news that a man named Abner Jenkins, was coming to Malibu in search of some information he needed for a project that he had just started. I knew him from MIT and decided to help him. I called him up and told him where to go to get to my house. We talked for a very long time in what he was researching and I found it quiet interesting. He wanted to learn who to not only enhance the X-gene inside a living human but learn how to wake up a dormant one. He also wanted someday to learn how to make the X-gene and put it inside people, hopefully making one of the most powerful armies ever. I asked him on how he planned on having all of happen if he did not know what the X-gene was. His answer was, 'that is the reason I came to Malibu.' 

"You see, he has heard that there was a very high percentage of mutants that lives in Malibu, and his idea was to capture a mutant and experiment on them to discover all the different factors to them. He thought that I would know all the mutants that lives in Malibu, considering that I was Tony Stark and IronMan. If course I refused to help him. 

"Later I heard that the orphanage where I adopted Peter had been attacked. I quickly rushed back home, because I was at Stark Industries that day for a very important/boring meeting when I heard the news. 

"By the time I got there, Peter was gone. I told Fury, Rhodey, and Pepper about what happened and they all started to look. Pepper discovered that Anger Jenkins actually worked for HYDRA and had been they're too scientist for the last ten years. 

"Of course now I was very worried for Peter. After six years Fury called of the search for him and Pepper and I were devastated. I started to slip back when a few years later I got a call from Rhodey saying that he had just found something very exciting and that I should meet him.

"So of course I got i to my Iron Man suit and met him. When I got there I noticed that it looked like an old warehouse that was falling apart and some parts of it were on fire. I found Rhodey over my and ambulance and asked him what was going on, and he told me look in the ambulance, and so I did. I saw a very small teenager, with brown curly hair and pale skin laying in the ambulance being looks after. Even though it has been ten years since I had last seen him, I knew that it was Peter. 

"I got him home, and had him recover for a few months until I asked him what happened. Pepper was so happy that she even took a day off of work. Peter told us that they had awoken his X-gene and discovered that he had an enhanced healing factor that they decided to make even stronger. Soon they decided to do even more. They decided to try and make him even have a slight animal factor to him. They had him be not by a radioactive, enhanced spider to see what would happen. 

"It turned out the spider fused with his DNA causing him to have spider qualities. Soon they had another spider bite him, and then another. The wanted to see how far they could go. Soon they had to stop in fear that if he got bitten once more he might die from the radiation inside of him. They started to conduct tests. They did them on his healing, his strength, he metabolism, everything. Soon it became a type of torture. They even added in silk glands into his arms. They had the silk come from the radioactive spiders silk glands and fused it to his bone structure. The silk is made of dead skin, tissue, none marrow, white and red blood cells, anything the body has left over. 

"Peter a few months later started to go to school. At first it was hard then it got easier, and easier. He made some new friends that were nice and smart. One day he told me about how he always heard about bad the things that went on in the world and he wanted to help change that. So I helped him make a suit, and defence system and sent him on his way. I knew that Peter had his heart set on that and there was nothing I could do to stop it so I helped as much as I could. He even made webshooters because he did not like the feeling when webs came out of his arms. He started off small. He was just the guy who helped people out. But after the plane crash with the Vulture he became a big deal. 

"We were planning on telling S.H.E.I.L.D who he was once he turned eighteen, but know they have their eyes set on him, and I need to help my son in everyday I can. Surely you can understand that?" Tony finished.

Bucky looked at him in awe and then cleared his throat.

"So you probably don't want me to tell anyone about this do you?" Bucky asked.

Peter and Tony both nodded in response. Bucky sighed and leaned back in his seat and nodded.

"I can do that, but you have to promise me Stark that if I am ever in need of help that you will help me." Tony nodded again then stuck out his hand. Bucky l eyes it then stuck out his and shook Tony's hand. Hard.


	15. Wanda Worse Than MJ

Over the next week it had been awkward to see Bucky around the tower. Peter felt himself tense up every time he saw Bucky looking at him from across the room. But soon he got more comfortable with him knowing. He had not told anyone, including Steve, Peter thought that he was clear of Avenger drama for now. Not was he wrong.

It was a Friday night and Peter had already finished his homework for the weekend and was relaxing. He was thinking about calling MJ up to see if she had anything planned. That was.When Wanda walked into the room. 

She had been going to school everyday now and had been liking it. She got pretty good grades, and also seemed to understand homework. The thing was she had been acting weird around him lately. When ever he had MJ and Ned over she tried to direct the conversation in her direction. Also when she went to her first decatholan practice she snuggled right up to Peter and asked him how he knew all the answers. Also she started to officially date Flash.

He had apologized to her in front of the whole school and apparently that was enough for Wanda. Now she had been wanting to go on double dates with MJ and him all the time. She just did not understand that he and Flash did get along at all. She had also been talking about how smart Flash was all the time. At one point she even asked why was Peter on the decatholan team and not Flash. Don't get him wrong, Flash was really smart, it was just that he thought that giving the awnser faster means the more you win.

Wanda winked.at him and sat on the couch right next to him. Peter turned his attention back to the tv. He was.watching Sherlock, one of his favorite shows. He also liked Star Wars Clone Wars, Doctor Who, Star Trek, and Merlin. 

He had just gotten to the part when you discover Mycroft was Sherlock's brother when Wanda spoke. "Did you know that Flash actually knows Benedict Cumberbatch? Apparently he is an old family friend. He said if he had been older.When Sherlock had still been going he would.have been in it!" 

"Interesting," Peter mumbled, .not interested at all.

"Also he says he his friends with the person who owns all of the BBC, isn't that so cool! He has met Matt Smith, David Tennent, Karen Gillian, Katie McGrath, Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Richard Wilson, Anthony Head, Martin Freeman, and more! Can you believe it a ton of the greats, all in person!"

Peter tried to block out her talking with very little success. Eventually he muttered something about using the bathroom then left. He texted Tony that he was going out. He left the tower and went over to MJ's house.

When he got there MJ let him in and they went to her room.

"So why the sudden visit? Did you get shot again? I swear, if you did-"

"MJ! I did not get shot, Wanda has been driving me up the wall. Really if had stayed there one more minute I would have walked up the wall to try to escape from her. She won't stop talking about Flash. She keeps believing all the kids that she keeps giving her. It is crazy and I can't stand it any longer. Now she thinks that he knows who owns BBC and all of the actors who are in it. I swear if she says he knows what the Doctors name is I am going to wring both of their necks, Spider strength or not! I can't keep having her ask me about what I think of her and Flash! She wants to have a ship name! Why does she need a ship name. This romance is not going to last at all. Why does.She act like this is going to last until the end of time!" Peter paused to take a breath.

MJ did not looked shocked about it at all about Peter just said. She just nodded in agreement.

"How about we don't talk about anything like that for right now. Can't we just have fun, the two of us. My parents are gone tonight, we have the place to ourselves. Let's get some pizza, turn on the tv and just relax. It's a Friday night, we don't have school until Monday. Why worry right now? How about you text your Dad that you will be staying the night. If we really want to we can also see if Ned wants to come over to."

Peter sighed and pulled out his phone and texted Tony. He looked from.his phone to see MJ looking at him expectedly. He just shrugged in response, confused. It was her turn to sigh. 

"Call Ned and tell him to come over. I am going to go order the pizza, okay." 

Ned picked his phone on the third ring.

"Hey dude! What are you doing right now?"

" I'm at MJ's right now, do want to come over? We are going to eat some pizza and watch some tv. I am going to stay the night, okay. "

"Yeah, okay. I'll just ask my Mom if I can come over, okay?" 

Ned was gone for a little bit before he came back. 

"My Mom says I can go, but I have to be home before one, okay. "

"Yeah, sounds good. You can head over right now."

Ned hung up and Peter went into the kitchen where MJ had just placed the order. 

"So is he coming?"

"Yeah, but he has to be home by one."

The door bell rang and Peter went. to go open it. He found both Ned and the pizza waiting for them. They both brought in the pizza and set them on the counter. MJ looked at the stack of pizza that now was leaning on a very dangerous angle. Staring at the vet too she smiled and looked back at the boys with excitement showing in her face.

"Well, let's get this party started."


	16. Unexpected Visitors

The Party was great in Peter's opinion. MJ brought out a stereo and some cds that she had burned and turned the volume way up. The pizza was gone in the first twenty minutes. They watched the first three Star Wars movies (the original trilogy), and we're getting ready to clean up. If course they made a contest to see who could clean up the most dishes in a short amount of time. 

Then they had to see who could break down the most pizza boxes, then one for throwing them into the recycling. That one was more like basketball, then a contest. Then they had to wipe down areas in the kitchen that were sticky and dirty. The entire time they were singing at the top of their lungs to the music. MJ's cat had left the room in a hurry after that had started. 

It was around 12:50 and Ned had to get home. He stayed goodbye and left, leaving MJ and Peter alone. They say down and watched Perks of Being a Wallflower, (one of MJ's favorites) then got ready for bed. Peter had stayed over so often that he had some of his clothes and things already there. MJ had the same thing at the tower. 

Peter was.in the bathroom brushing his teeth, while MJ was getting dress in the other room. Peter finished up in the bathroom and knocked on her door before coming in. MJ was sitting on her bed wearing her pajamas. They were nothing special, an old t-shirt and sport shorts. Peter himself.was only wearing sweat pants and no shirt at all. MJ smiled at him and motioned for him to join her in her bed. They watched some funny cat videos for awhile until it was around four in the morning. MJ pulled back the covers and they both slid into the bed. MJ used Peter's chest like a pillow, and hugged his waist. Peter out his chin on top of her head and hugged her torso. He kissed the top of her head then closed his eyes, exhausted. 

"I love you." Peter was surprised to hear MJ's sleepy voice speak up.

"I love you too," he said in reply. 

"Goodnight," she whispered, barley awake.

"You to," he whispered into her hair. 

He waited until he felt her breath even out and her to stop shifting until he let himself also fall asleep.

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆Time Skip∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

It was around six in the morning when Peter woke up to the sound of someone hammering in the front door. He looked.down and saw that MJ was still asleep, so Peter stated in bed. He was about to drift off again when he heared the door be smashed open. Now MJ was also awake. They looked at each other and Peter motioned for her to stay where she was. He was just getting out of bed, when the door to MJ's bedroom was opened in such a quick and harsh way that the door squeaked, threatening to come off its hinges. Peter hugged MJ to his chest and looked around to see who it was, and gasped.

In front of them in their full uniforms were the Avengers. They looked around.the room and saw Peter and MJ looking at them with shocked and confused expressions on their face. 

Steve looked them up and down. He settled on Peter's face and a flash of recognition went a cross his. 

"Um, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here? Why are you in my house? Have you ever heard of a doorbell?" MJ was getting very angry. He face was turing red and she was shaking very hard. 

They rest of the Avengers actually looked kind of scared. 

"Um," Sam began. "You see, we were chasing some HYDRA agents that were in this neighborhood and, we a..... lost them. Since we thought we saw a light on, we thought he was in here. I'm sorry for the inconvenient that we have caused you tonight. " 

They looked at their feet, ashamed. Peter was still wondering if Tony had told them to go to this house, just because he was there. MJ had had about enough with the super heroes, and was sending them out the door when Peter said, "wait!"

They all paused in the doorway looking at him. He turned to MJ and said, "let me talk to then for a little bit, okay?" 

She gave a slight nod of her head and left the room. Peter looked at.the ashamed Avengers before saying, "Tony set you up to this, didn't he?"

They all nodded their heads. 

"Did you know about that? Did you know that I was here with my girlfriend? Did you come in here on purpose to see what was going on?" 

This time it was Nat who responded. "We knew that you were out with your girlfriend, Tony told is when we asked why weren't you there for supper. So we did know that, but we did not know the house that you were staying at, only that you were at your girlfriend 's house. Then we heard from Tony that there were some HYDRA people around and he sent is to this street. When we told his that we could not see anyone around, he said to go to the house with a light on. Wait until the light goes out, and then wait another few hours, then go inside the house. We all asked him why a few hours and he said that he would probably be asleep in a few hours, so we could catch them by surprise. We also asked him what he was not here with us, and he said that he and Pepper were hanging with each other and they have not done that in a very long time, and they just needed a night together, other wise Tony would be here right now. So we just went along with plan. So you believe us?" 

Peter nodded. He grabbed his phone and sent MJ a text then grabbed a shirt and shoes and went for the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Bucky. 

"I am going to go home to yell at someone, " was all he got in reply.


	17. Message

Peter was fuming. He could not believe that Tony would send the avengers to MJ'S HOUSE!!!!!!!!! Peter was now on his way back to the tower, and he was ready to beat the shit out of Tony. He would pay for what he had done. 

Peter was now walking in the front door, completely ignoring JARVIS how had greeted him when he entered. He used his enhanced smelling to find Tony. He did not want to ask jARVIS at all because he would alert Tony that he was looking for him (one of the protocols Tony had put up for him.) 

His enhanced smelling led him to the lab, just like he had thought. Inside he could hear the whirring of a saw and banging of something being hammered together. Peter knew that some of the robot assistance were helping Tony, because it was obvious that multiple projects were going on at once. He waited one more minute to see if he would come out. 

When he did not Peter put in the code (Tony should really change it.) He pulled open the door and saw a mess. Pieces of Iron Man armor laid around the room. Some of the robots had fallen apart from the heat melting their gears after being in use for so long. The smell of metal was very prominent, and would have overloaded Peter's senses if he had not been pinching his nose. 

He looked around and saw Tony at his desk looking at something on a computer screen. Whatever it was must have been important because he did not look up when yet another robot collapsed. 

Peter stood there for a few more minutes until his patience had run thin. He stomped up to his desk and shut down the monitor from the back power button. Then and only then did Tony finally look up. 

His face at first was one of happiness, then it became one of worry, recognition, and then fear. He stood up from his seat very slowly, hand extended in the universal sign of surrender. He came out form behind the desk and looked at Peter with ashamed eyes. Peter let him stay like that for a few seconds. He would have waited longer, but he was done waiting, and he wanted to chew Tony out fro what he had done.

In the calmest voice he could muster he said, "why?" With that one word Tony broke. His whole body started to shake and his eyes looked everywhere except for at Peter. 

Peter, again was becoming impatient asked again, "why?"

Tony finally looked up into his eyes. 

"Why?" his voice had an edge to it. 

"I'll tell you why! You left home to go to your girlfriend's house! Later I figure out that her parents are gone! Do you know what I thought was going on?! You can't just leave like that without warning!"

Peter was confused. He had sent Tony a test that he was going out. He told Tony so. Tony pulled out his phone and showed Peter the last test messages he had received from him. Peter read the ones about him getting school safely and when he was leaving. Peter never saw one about him leaving to go to MJ's house earlier that night. 

Peter pulled put his phone and showed Tony the last text message that he had sent Tony. The text was there and it said that it had been sent. 

They continue to puzzle over this until JARVIS interrupted then. 

"Mister Stark, you have an incoming message from an unknown recipient. Would you like to hear it?"

"Fine. Just play it JARVIS." Tony was getting a headache from all of this figuring. 

The first thing he heard was a grunt and a punch, and a yell of pain. That got both of there attentions. They looked up and saw the face of a bloody Captain America. His face was squished in pain and blood was coming out of his mouth. His are was restrained above his head, while a unknown figure hit him, stabbed him, and kicked him. In the background they could see the rest of the Avengers looking on in horror of what they saw. 

"JARVIS, trace the message!" 

"I am unable to do so," came JARVIS's sad reply. 

Both of there eyes meet for one moment and then went back to the screen. Now Steve's screen of pain filled the room, and Peter had to cover his ears from the sound. The rest of the team were looking on with concerned faces, wondering what sort of torture would he have to endure to make the super solider yell out in such pain as that. His wrists were shaking with his weight that was keeping up his body. His knees has long since collapsed from pain and exhaustion. One of his eyes were swollen shut. The few drops of blood that had been coming out of his mouth had turned into a steady stream of blood, flowing out of his mouth. The blood fell of his chin and hit the floor in rhythmic drops. 

Suddenly a face filled the screen. Peter sucked in a sharp breath. The face belonged to a man how had loved to experiment on him while he was in the hands of H.Y.D.R.A. The man loved to come in Peter's cell every day with a smile on his face as he approached Peter, who was strapped to his bed every night before he fell asleep. So every morning he would try and get free from the restraints. but was able to ever get free because of the drugs that they put into him to diminish his strength that they experimented on everyday as soon as the drugs wore off. He also was so exhausted he could not muster much strength as it was. That face had caused many nightmares over the years. Now he was back and he was back in Peter's life again. 

"Hello Tony. How are you? As you can see I have some of your friends here. If you want them back come meet me at the location of the coordinates that I will give you once this is over. Oh, also bring Peter with you. If you don't do as I say, your team will die. Hope to see you soon. Bye!"

The recording stopped on a close up of his laughing face. Numbers appeared on the screen. 

Tony turned to Peter. "Suit up. We have somewhere to be."


	18. Rescue

The metallic taste had grown rusty in his mouth, and his shoulders were painfully popped out of their sockets. His wrists were raw and bloody from him struggling. His throat was sore, and his voice horse from from yelling and screaming out in pain. His body ached all over and he would surly collapsed if he had not been held up by the vibranium cuffs. He felt the eyes of the other Avengers upon him while he hung there. They had been restrained and gagged, so they could not voice they're worry. 

Steve did not know if it had been hours, years, days, months, had passed. All he knew was that he was in pain, and that somehow he needed to get the others out of there. He also knew that the man who had captured wanted them to go to MJ's house, to have them separated from Peter and Tony. 

The man had sent a message to Tony, that Steve had known. Even through his haze of pain, he hears what that man had said. Steve knew that Tony would come to help them. What Steve wondered is why the man wanted Peter as well. Sure Peter was Tony's son, but who knew about him. Not even the Avengers, his closet friends did not even know about him. 

So how did this man know about him then? That kept Steve wondering for a long time until he heard a door open. He lifted his head and saw the man come in. He did seem to be bringing anything with him. He also did not have anyone behind him. He gave Steve a smile then went to the camera tripod that was sitting in the corner of the room. He moved it so it was facing him. 

"I guess it is time for another video. Tony is yet to show up. Maybe he needs more persuasion." He mans raspy laugh filled the room. His laugh matched his voice. They both sounded gravely and horse. Steve could tell that it had not been in much use over the years. Occasionally his voice cracked. 

"No he does not need more persuasion." A familiar voice come out form behind Steve. He tired to move to see the man, who surely was Tony who spoke. 

After Steve craned his neck far enough he saw Tony or Iron Man standing in the doorway. Next to him stood, Spiderman? That surprised Steve. Hadn't he and the rest of the Avengers been trying to capture him for sometime now? Why would he help them? 

Tony did not look happy about being there, and Steve could not blame him. The place smelled, and was dirty. Also the man who knew about his mystery son had also called him here. Speaking of which, whee was Peter? Hadn't the man asked for him to come along as well? Steve doubted that Tony would skip part of the instructions, and still show up. This was a matter of life and death! He would not do this to them. 

The man on the other hand did not seem to notice. He looked at Tony for a little bit before he spoke. "So you actually came. You also brought Peter I see. Did Peter tell you who I am."

Steve could tell by Tony's face that he had no idea about who the man was. Also that he wanted to. Steve was wondering, how did Peter know this man? Had he met him while during the ten years that he was gone? That was another thing Steve was also wondering about. If you wanted to get at Tony, why not make it public, and take Pepper? Instead the man did the quiet thing and took his son, who no one knew about. That only destroyed him in a personal way, not in the public eye. This man was either a genius, or very stupid. Now that Steve was thinking about it, he was very smart. Not anyone can get the Avengers in one place that they wanted them to be. At least they were not in the house when they were taken, so the MJ girl was safe. 

His attention was brought back to the sound of Tony yelling something at Spiderman. He was yelling at him to move out of the way. Steve looked toward Spiderman and saw that the man was trying to stab him with a knife. 

Now Steve was beyond confused. Spiderman was not apart of the Avengers in any way or form, why was he risking his own neck to help the people who have been hurting him for the last few weeks. So what if Spiderman showed up and helped with the fight or helped getting them out. Maybe to get a favor in return, so that they would stop hunting him down. But now getting stabbed, it was just to much for just a favor. Who was this Spiderman guy? Why would help them so much. 

The man to another stab at Spiderman, but the arachnid jumped put of the way and landed on the wall. He crawled up it and shot webs at him. He successfully hit the man in the face, blinding him. He stumbled around like a drunk man, trying in vain to get the webs off of his eyes. They stuck to his skin and were not showing any sign of letting go. 

Tony was going around and freeing the rest of the Avengers from their bonds that had kept them in place and unable to help them. When Tony got to Steve he went extra carefully. He was in so much pain, it hurt when the cuffs came off of his wrists. He could see bone under all the blood. 

The rest of the Avengers rushed forward to help Spiderman fight the man, while Tony supported Steve. 

"Just set me by the wall, I'll be fine. The others need you." Steve knew Tony would do more good by helping the others, instead of himself. Tony looked concerned at the thought, but did as Steve said. 

Steve watched as they all fought like demons until he saw Spiderman fall to the ground with a knife sticking out of his stomach. Then he heard the voice of Tony scream. 

"PETER!"


	19. Past Meets Present

All the Avengers stopped and turned toward Tony with wide eyes. Then all of they're gazes went to Spiderman, or Peter, who now was on the ground clutching his stomach as blood poured out of the wound. With his free hand, he pulled off his mask and sucked in a big breath. 

Blood had started to drip out of his mouth and his face was becoming dangerously pale. 

The man (really I need a name people, I'm not good with making them up) laughed. He stood up and slowly clapped his hands mockingly. His wide smile seemed to grow bigger and he clapped. The mad glint in his eyes seemed to take over all of his face. 

Tony's face became one of anger. He stood up and lunged for the man and caught him by the throat.

"Why did you do that? WHY?!"

The man threw his head back laughing again. He did not seem affected that he was being held from around his throat. 

"Why did you start to make weapons for whoever asked for them or had money in their pockets? I did it because I enjoy it! It is my job to hurt people until they die. To give them pain until they beg for death!"

Steve was looking on with very worried eyes. He had meet men like this back when still had not been frozen. People had wanted to capture him to figure out how to replicate the super serum. When it did not work they would see how much he could endure until he cracked. They called in special people to do it to. They were trained to deal with blood, screaming, and death. 

"I was hired by H.Y.D.R.A to lure you people here. To do that I had make an example so I decided that the fear Captain Rogers would be perfect. I strung him up and sent you the video. Then I got ready for when you came. Quite simple actually." The man smiled up at them. 

"And why do you want Peter exactly?" Everyone jumped after hearing the voice. They had so forgotten Steve in the corner. His voice did not sound so good. It was raspy and sounded painful. 

They looked over at him and saw him struggling to stay awake.

They man smiled at him (seriously what is with this dude and smiling). 

"To answer your question, when Peter was kidnapped all those years ago, I was there. H.Y.D.R.A needed a new super soldier so they made one. Took a kid that no one knew about so they could create the soldier without being interrupted. I was always called in when a punishment was needed. Now that he is free and has not been punished for escaping I decided that he needs a punishment that will end him for sure. So which brings us to here in this point of time, which is you don't have time at all. I already injected myself with a slow acting poison so I don't have much more time. It was quite nice to meet all of you. And since I am about to die anyway, I might as well tell you my name. My name is Richard Parker and I hope I won't see you where I am going. I hope you all for in Hell. See ya!!!!! "

With that the man, Richard collapsed before anyone could do anything and died. 

Tony was very pale after hearing the name of the man who has just put a knife in the stomach of his son. Speaking of son. He looked over at Peter and saw that he had collapsed into a heap. 

Tony ran over and checked for a great beat and luckily found one. He sighed and calmed down the slightest bit. He turned Peter over to his side to make sure the blood did not choke him. 

Tony looked up when he headed a grown and saw Steve trying to stand up but having little success. The rest of the team were trying g to help him stay awake. 

"Tony! Called a medvace so we can get them out of here. Now!"

Tony reacted quickly and called. S.H.E.I.L.D right away. 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆Time Skip∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

When Peter woke up he could hear the beep of a heart moniter. Very steady beats were detected by his ears. Then he listened closer. It did not sound like just one heart moniter, but two. Peter cracked open his eyes and had to slam them back shut. The lights were to bright to see anything. He waited an few more minutes then opened his eyes again.

While his eyes adjusted his nose was overwhelmed with the smelled of disinfectant. Peter looked over and saw that Steve Rodgers was in a hospital bed right next to him.

Suddenly everything came back to Peter. He looked down at his stomach to see a large bandage covering his torso. Some blood had bleed through. 

Peter heard familiar footsteps coming down the hallway is his direction. They door opened up to show Dr. Banner come in. He had a surprised look on his face when he saw Peter awake.

"Nice to see you awake. You nearly gave Tony a heart attack when you did not wake up in the first twelve hours. I see the Steve is still out cold. Poor man, he was really hurt. What that man did to him is unbelievable. Can you sit up please, I need to see the wound.

Banner changes the bandage and looked over the wound and asking Peter looked f it hurt if he put pressure on certain spots. Afterwards he resealed the wound with a new bandage and went to check on Steve.

Apparently Steve's heart had stopped while on the trip back and he was dead for a total of six minutes. If he had not been a super soldier he would have been brain dead at this point it actually dead. 

Dr. Banner finished up and was about to leave when an he stopped in the door way.

"Can I ask you a question?" 

Peter looked up and nodded. 

"The man who stabbed you said his name was Richard Parker. Was he..... Is he your-"

"Yeah. He was my biological dad."


	20. Epilogue

The next few days were hard. Peter had to stay in bed because of Tony being a bit over protective. In the end it turned out that Wanda had actually brought Richard Parker back from the dead. She had made a deal with him, saying that if he could get Peter on his own and she could "save the day" then he could continue his experiments elsewhere. In the end in turned out that Richard had betrayed her and had not gone along with the plan at all. He was planning on experimenting on Wanda to figure out the infinity stones, and how they worked. He was panning on using Steve to replicate the super solider serum. Using Thor to figure out immortality (which makes no sense), and finally using Peter to finish his research from before he died. 

Needless to say, Wanda did not stick around for long after they figured all of this out. As far as the rest of the Avengers knew was that she was about half way across the world by now. 

Tony had talked to the rest of the Avengers and explained to them the true story about Peter, they all understood and said that they were okay with him being Spider Man, just that he could not go on huge missions that had a high percentage of fatality, which Tony was okay with. 

Also they had all quit the job that Fury gave them about finding Spider Man. He was not very happy to hear the news but moved saying that there are more important things anyway. 

Steve was still in bed as well, and still was in a coma. He had suffered for internal injury and he had already flat-lined 3 times. The rest of them were starting to think that the super solider was done. 

\------------------Time Skip-----------------------

A few weeks later Peter had gone back to school. Tony had made his bring his phone with him at all times and turn on his GPS as well. For the first weeks he had made Peter call him every time he had a break. Soon Nat got so sick of Tony being a hover parent, she had yelled at him for a solid hour about person privacy, and space. 

Tony was not as protective after that. 

Bruce was starting to worry. Steve was still to open his eyes. He told them all that he seemed to be in perfect physical condition. Nothing was wrong with him at all, except for the part of him being in a coma. He had already healed all the way, it was just that he was not waking up. He told them, if this went on for a any longer, Steve might just die and they could do nothing a bout it. They needed help fast. There was one person that they all could think of that could help Steve and none of them were on speaking terms with her. 

\-------------------Time Skip---------------------

They had located Wanda and has sent her a message about Steve. No one was happy with the idea of her coming to heal Steve, but they could not let him die. 

She came about 2 days after she had gotten the message and they all were pretty nervous about what was going to happen. 

Wanda did not even say a word to them when she walked into Avengers tower. She went right to the sick bay and sat down next to Steve. Clint was already there when she entered. They had decided that was best because Clint seemed to be her favorite Avenger. Sam was also there, being Steve's best friend. 

Wanda took a seat by Steve's head and used her powers to see inside his head. She stayed like that for many hours, not moving or becoming distracted. Her red hair floated above her head and her eyes glowed. Red strings of energy came out of her hands and connected to the sides of Steve's head. 

Finally she disconnected and instantly fell asleep. 

Everyone else peered over a Steve. His eyes began to blink open, he looked confused to see them all laying around his bed. They got him up and brought him to the kitchen to catch him up. He seemed to be fine with the deal they made about Peter. What he wondered and what everyone else was wondering was, why was he still in bed after he had healed all the way. They never figured it out. 

Wanda took off while they all were talking to Steve, they never saw her again, but they all heard about the miracles that were being preformed in South Sudan, and knew she was doing alright. 

Steve had taken Peter off to the side at one point and Peter was kind of nervous why. He brought him up to the roof so that they could talk in private. 

He talked to Peter about school and how much New York had changed from last the had lived there in the 40s. Soon they came on to the topic of being a Avenger, and Peter was worried about where this was going. He started off with saying how great of a job he was doing at being Spider Man, but that he should be careful in the future now that they knew his age. 

He continued on by telling him there is no set age for being an Avenger and asked Peter what age he thought should the age to become an Avenger. 

When Peter told him that he thought it should be about 20 years old, Steve looked shocked. He asked Peter if he could keep a secret for him and Peter told him yes. He told Peter when he came of out the ice 2 years ago (I know the math is not perfect, but just go with it) he had turned 17 only a fews days before, which made him only 19. Peter was sure he face was golden by the way how hard he laughed. 

The rest to the Avengers never knew that detail either. Peter kept it a secret, even from Ned. In the end everything was okay. At the end of the day there were family. 

THE END


	21. New Story

I have a new story out about Steve following the idea of him being younger. Please check it out.


End file.
